Nueve reglas que romper para conquistar a un Malfoy
by Jaione31
Summary: "-¿Y qué favor es ese Weasley?- preguntó él, algo más tranquilo, aunque extrañado. -B-bueno, m-me g-gustaría que m-me besaras. Si es p-posible." Rose no es perfecta. Para nada. Al contrario, es regordeta, tartamuda y sumamente insegura. No es ninguna belleza. Por lo que, definitivamente, es absurdo que Scorpius se enamore de ella. ¿O no?. NEW SUMMARY.
1. Prólogo

_Título: Nueve reglas que romper para conquistar a un Malfoy_  
_Disclaimmer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a la increíble escritora J K Rowling. Basado ligeramente en "Nueve reglas que romper para conquistar a un granuja", de Sarah Maclean._  
_Summary: Tras siete años de mediocridad, Rose Weasley está harta de sí misma, y dispuesta a cambiar ... ¿será esto suficiente para conquistar al chico de sus sueños?_  
_1. Besar a alguien ... apasionadamente._  
_2. Beber whisky de fuego en una taberna._  
_3. Montar en escoba a horcajadas._  
_4. Practicar quidditch._  
_5. Tomar parte en un duelo mágico._  
_6. Lanzar una maldición imperdonable._  
_7. Jugar a los naipes explosivos( en las mazmorras de Slytherin)_  
_8. Ir al Baile de los Caídos (con pareja)._  
_9. Que la persona que me ame me corresponda. Una sola vez._

* * *

**_Prólogo_**

Rose Weasley lloraba desconsoladamente mientras trataba de huir de forma desapercibida del salón de baile de Hogwarts.  
Agradeció el aire frio de los jardines sobre su rostro, y se arrebujó más en su chaquetilla blanca.  
Su madre la regañaría si de enterara de que estaba paseando sola a esas horas por ahí, pero a ella le habría resultado imposible permanecer un minuto más en aquella estancia.  
Y es que, por mucho que sus padres fueran famosos, ricos, populares, y todo el mundo pareciera adorarles, ese encanto no se extendía a su única hija. Para empezar, era tartamuda. Era tan inútil que no era capaz de pronunciar ni siquiera una palabra de dos sílabas sin trastabillear. Además, no era lo que se podía considerar una belleza. Era, como mucho, normal. Es decir, ¿a quién le gusta una pelirroja de porte desgarbado y con tantas pecas que apenas se la piel? Eso sin contar sus invisibles pestañas y cejas, y su cuerpo algo ... algo ... bueno, iba a ser sincera. Regordete.  
-M-mierda- susurró por lo bajinis. Y es que mientras sus padres eran elegantes, hermosos y esbeltos y elocuentes, ella, sin ser exactamente gorda, era más rellenita de lo habitual, más redondeada de lo que a nadie le hubiera gustado por entonces, cuando la moda era ser delgada como un rastrillo y sin apenas curvas. Y tan interesante en las conversaciones como una piedra. Bueno, eso técnicamente era injusto para la piedra.  
Mientras se centraba en tal cálidos pensamientos, Rose escuchó un ruido a su lado. Paró instantáneamente, mirando temerosa al arbusto que tenía a su lado.  
-¿Q-quién and-da ahí?- susurró con temor. Luego se maldijo internamente. Su lengua tropezaba incluso ante las más simples frases. Era patética.  
La figura que emergió entre las hojas era alta, bien formada. Rubia, ancha de hombros y de unos pasmosos ojos del más puro gris.  
Scorpius Malfoy, reconoció ella rápidamente.  
Odiado por algunos por ser hijo de un mortífago.  
Amado por otros por ser tan ardiente como el mismísimo infierno.  
-Oh, ya se quien eres.- dijo el rubio de pronto- ¿Eres Rosebud, verdad? Rosebud Weasley.  
Rose se estremeció ante su estúpido, horrible nombre.  
-S-solo R-rose es-stá bie-en- dijo con voz pastosa y tartamudeando más de lo normal debido a los nervios- me-e va-ale y me so-obra Ro-ose. De hec-cho- continuó, animada ante la paciencia que él demostraba ante su tartamudeo- c-creo que m-mis padre-es s-se podrí-ían hab-ber ahorrado-o el Rosebu-ud, y hac-cer de pas-so mi vid-da un-n p-poco m-más f-facil.  
A su lado, Scorpius rió, tal vez con más fuerza de la necesaria.  
-¿Por qué? A mi me gusta. Rosebud.- paladeó.  
Rose se estremeció. Incluso su nombre sonaba bien cuando salía de aquellos finos y elegantes labios.  
La pelirroja no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.  
-S-s-eguro, Malfoy. S-se lo pondrás a todas tus hijas.  
-¿Sabes quién soy entonces? - Rose asintió educadamente como respuesta.  
Scorpius sonrió quedamente.  
- Pues que sepas, Rosebud Weasley, que tienes un nombre precioso que evidentemente le prondré a todas mis hijas, legítimas e ilegítimas. Es nombre de princesa. Nombre de película* de hollywood... y de las buenas. Tienes suerte.  
-¿El hi-ijo de D-draco M-malfoy v-viendo c-cine muggle?  
Scorpius rió entre dientes.  
-Lo encuentro apasionante. Pero no se lo digas a mi padre. Moriría de un infarto.  
- P-Piensa e-en el lado positivo. Ganarías un m-montón d-de g-galeones en herencia. - el rubio soltó una risita.  
-Eres terriblemente divertida, ¿lo sabías Rose Weasley? - ella elevó una ceja, y aún se sorprendió más cuando él sujetó con gentileza un mechón de su pelo y lo apartó de su cara- ahora, debo irme, y tú mientras, regresa a ese baile de imbéciles con la cabeza bien alta. ¿Serás capaz?.  
-L-lo i-intentaré- dijo Rose con una sonrisa.  
-Buena chica- dijo él giñándole un ojo. Luego se dio media vuelta y se marchó. Unos segundos después, Rose no dudó en ir tras él, pues ansiaba verle de nuevo. En ese momento, le hubiera seguido al fin del mundo. Ese chico que no le había dado importancia a su tartamudez, que no había prestado atención a su defectuosa figura. Solo a ella. A Rose. No Weasley. ROSE.  
No tuvo que andar mucho para encontrarle. Allí, en un claro cerca del Bosque Prohibido, Rose distinguió su pálido cabello bañado con la luz de la luna.  
Entonces se dio cuenta de que había una chica en sus brazos, y su boca se abrió con asombro. Nunca en sus quince años de vida había presenciado algo tan estimulante y escandaloso al mismo tiempo.  
Distinguió a la chica al momento.  
Amanda Smith, toda piernas y sedoso pelo rubio, una Ravenclaw de séptimo curso. Preciosa. Delgada.  
La luna la dotaba de un brillo etéreo a lo Dama de las Camelias que le sentaba genial, y sus ojos verdes brillaban emocionados.  
Rose casi apartó la vista cuando Scorpius sujetó la barbilla de la muchacha, instándola a abrir los labios que él se dispuso a besar con entusiasmo. El lento ardor de los celos se instaló en su corazón. Por un momento se permitió imaginar que era a ella a quien Scorpius abrazaba, a quien besaba, que de ella eran los sutiles gemidos que rasgaban el manto nocturno cada vez que Scorpius posaba sus manos en la mitad superior de su cuerpo.  
Cuando comenzó a desabrochar aquella camisa, Rose se levantó y corrió en la dirección opuesta, deteniéndose delante del matorral donde escasos minutos antes había bromeado con Scorpius.  
Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas cuando comprendió que los hombres como Scorpius, hombres hermosos e ingeniosos nunca serían para ella. No, ella no era Rosebud, una belleza nombrada como una glamurosa película hollywoodiense. No. Era Rose Weasley. Recordeta. Tartamuda. Y nunca podría ser ninguna otra cosa.

*Rosebud era el nombre misterioso que unos de los protagonistas moría pronunciando, en la famosa y genial película Ciudadano Kane. Muy recomendable para aquellos que no la hayan visto.

Nota de la autora: Espero que les haya gustado, el contenido de este nuevo fic será más adulto que los de mis anteriores. Asimismo, me gustaría que me demostraran su apoyo en este nuevo proyecto como lo han hecho en muchos otros.

Con amor y cariño,

Jaione


	2. Y Rose cambió su vida(I)

_**Título:**__ Nueve reglas que romper para conquistar a un Malfoy_  
_**Disclaimmer:**__ Todos los personajes pertenecen a la increíble escritora J K Rowling. Basado ligeramente en "Nueve reglas que romper para conquistar a un granuja", de Sarah Maclean._  
_**Summary:**__ Tras siete años de mediocridad, Rose Weasley está harta de sí misma, y dispuesta a cambiar ... ¿será esto suficiente para conquistar al chico de sus sueños?_  
_1. Besar a alguien ... apasionadamente._  
_2. Beber whisky de fuego en una taberna._  
_3. Montar en escoba a horcajadas._  
_4. Practicar quidditch._  
_5. Tomar parte en un duelo mágico._  
_6. Lanzar una maldición imperdonable._  
_7. Jugar a los naipes explosivos( en las mazmorras de Slytherin)_  
_8. Ir al Baile de los Caídos (con pareja)._  
_9. Que la persona que me ame me corresponda. Una sola vez._

**_NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Este capítulo está dedicado a Portia White, un apoyo en este mundo de caos que es el fanfiction. Muchísimas gracias, amiga._**

* * *

**I. Y Rose Weasley cambió su vida**

_7 años después ..._  
-¿Es normal perder el deseo sexual a los dicisiete años?- Adam Goyle casi escupió el trago de cerveza de mantequilla que acababa de llevarse a la boca al escuchar esa pregunta saliendo de la boca de su mejor amigo, Scorpius Malfoy.  
- Por Merlín, ¡no!- cinco años más mayor que Scorpius y muchísimo menos apuesto que el rubio, Adam le había mirado como si el Slytherin hubiese confesado que le gustaba fornicar con enanos.  
Luego, pareció reflexionar un poco, mientras bebía un trago rápido de su bebida.  
-¿Con que tipo de mujeres te has estado acostando últimamente, Scorp? ¿Hermosas o sencillas?  
-Hermosas, supongo.  
-Bien- dijo palmeándole la espalda- ese es tu problema. Las mujeres sencillas son mucho más agradables que las hermosas.  
-Aún así- se burló Scorpius- tu estás apunto de comprometerte con una mujer hermosa.  
Dalia Goyle era una sangre limpia atractiva, de pelo rubio y ojos verdes, nada parecida a su padre- por suerte- ni a su madre-gracias a todos los astros.  
Adam sonrió, pasándose una mano por el pelo.  
- Oh, bueno, cuando hay amor de por medio es mucho más complicado, alguna recompensa tiene que haber- Scorpius no pudó evitar soltar una carcajada, chocando su jarra de cerveza con la de su amigo.  
Sin embargo, una pregunta lo acechaba interiormente.  
_"¿Dónde demonios conoce uno a mujeres sencillas?"_

* * *

-¡Rose, Rose!- una voz la apartó momentáneamente de su lectura, y distinguió con una sonrisa como su prima Lily entraba corriendo por la puerta.  
-Oh, Rosie, ¿no es increíble?- dijo dando saltitos- Lorcan me ha invitado al baile y ¡Vic se ha comprometido! Todavía no me lo creo- Rose soltó una carcajada.  
-T-tendrás q-que ir ha-haciéndote a la idea. D-dentro de u-unos m-meses n-nuestra Vic se-será una m-mujer c-casada- comentó con entusiasmo.  
-Aún no me lo creo.  
-Lo que no me creo- dijo Victoire Weasley mientras entraba por la puerta de la biblioteca- es que vosotras esteís hablando de mí ... ¡ a mis espaldas!  
Ambas chicas sonrieron, mientras Lily corría a abrazar a Vic. Hacían un cuadro precioso, pensó Rose, ambas bonitas y delgadas. Lástima que ella rompiera el conjunto si se les unía.  
Al mismo tiempo que esos pensamientos tenebrosos cruzaban la mente de Rose, una tercera persona hizo presencia en la biblioteca, con los brazos en jarras.  
-Lo que yo no me puedo creer- dijo Fleur Weasley, indignada- es que aún no estés ayudando a tu abuela con el menú de esta noche. Es tu cena de compromiso al fin y al cabo ... ¡ah! Mañana debes ir a hacer la primera prueba para tu vestido... y no olvides que debes escoger las flores, los vestidos de tus damas de honor y un montón de cosas más. Oh, ¡estoy tan emocionada! ¡hay tanto que hacer! ¡mi pequeña se casa! - y tras esa parrafada, la francesa salió tan rápidamente como había entrado.  
-¿Qué es lo que acabo de ver?- dijo Victoire, pestañeando con horror.  
-Una m-madre c-con una b-boda en p-p-perspectiva- le dijo Rose con una sonrisita.  
Victoire movió la cabeza, horrorizada, mientras Lily y Rose reían sin control.  
_"Estos buenos momentos"_ pensó Rose_" son los que merecen la pena en mi patética existencia"._

* * *

-¿Y te ha invitado a ti alguien ya al baile, Rose?- **_la tía Muriel había olido sangre, y se había lanzado directa a la yugular._**  
-N-no, t-tía Muriel, no aún.- dijo la pelirroja, apretando la mandíbula.  
-¿Aún?- dijo la mujer con una ceja alzada- no recuerdo ningún año que te hayan invitado, querida. ¡Ah, y deja de tartamudear tanto! No es nada atractivo, ¿sabes? Tal vez es por eso por lo que nunca te piden citas ...- Rose se imaginó a si misma apretando el cuello de tía Muriel hasta que a la vieja bruja se le pusiera la cara morada- aunque no es todo culpa de tu tartamudeo - dijo mientras la daba unas palmaditas en el hombro- al fin y al cabo, hace ya tiempo que las mujeres ... como decirlo con elegancia ... rubenescas pasaron de moda- Rose se puso lívida. _No podía acabar de llamarla gorda. **No podía.**_- Pero tranquila- dijo la vieja mujer sonriente- he escuchado sobre una dieta a base de col que hace milagros y ...  
- D-disculpa, tía, p-pero me tengo que ir. Necesito tomar algo de aire. E-en s-serio.  
Rose se escapó, no sin escuchar los comentarios de tía Muriel sobre lo malcriada que estaba.  
No se paró hasta llegar al muro de piedra que rodeaba el jardín, su parte favorita y más oculta de la Madriguera.  
Escuchó pisadas detrás suyo, y se giró para ver como su hermano Hugo se acercaba a ella en la oscuridad.  
-Hey, Rosie. No hagas ni un poco de caso a esa vieja bruja, ¿eh?- dijo mientras rodeaba a Rose por los hombros- ¿te ha deprimido, eh?  
Rose, asintió, apesadumbrada.  
-S-sí. O-ojalá pudiera m-mandarla al i-infierno sin t-tirar por la b-borda mi r-reputación.  
-¿Y por qué te preocupa tanto conservarla?  
Rose puso los ojos en blanco ante tal obvia pregunta.  
-E-en n-nuestra familia, t-tú e-eres el c-creativo- dijo, pausadamente- Lily es l-la n-niña adorable, Albus es el deportista, Fred y James s-son los g-graciosos, Molly la responsable, Lucy la d-dulce, Vic la g-guapa, L-louis el e-encantador, D-dom la r-rebelde, R-roxanne la a-artista, T-teddy el a-amable ... - dijo mientras enumeraba a sus parientes- si d-dejo de s-ser la b-buena, ¿qué m-me q-queda?- dijo apesadumbrada.  
-Ser la mejor hermana del mundo- dijo Hugo mientras la abrazaba fuertemente.  
Rose suspiró, dejándose llevar por esa seguridad que le transmitía su hermano menor, y un cómodo silencio se instaló entre ambos.  
-¿Qué harías si no te preocupara dañar tu reputación? Lo más loco, rebelde que se te ocurriera- Rose arqueó una ceja levemente, sorprendida ante la repentina pregunta de su hermano.  
-B-bueno, n-nunca l-lo había pensado- admitió la pelirroja- s-supongo que ... eh, ¿c-cortarme el p-pelo?- dijo tocando un largo mechón de su cabello.  
-Oh, demonios, Rose. Tú puedes hacerlo mejor. Piensa en algo verdadera, verdaderamente escandaloso.  
- Eeeeh ... ¡m-montar en e-escoba a horcajadas!  
-¿En serio?  
-S-sí, siempre m-me ha p-parecido una p-posición i-indecorosa y p-por eso yo ...- Hugo soltó una carcajada.  
-¿Y qué más?  
"Que me besen" pensó ella. Pero no le podía decir eso a Hugo.  
-J-jugar a los n-naipes explosivos.  
-Oh, venga Rose, incluso tú puedes ser más creativa ...  
-J-jugar a los n-naipes explosivos ... ¡en las m-mazmorras de S-slytherin!- Hugo asintió con aprobación.  
-¡Ni Dominique tendría agallas para hacer eso!- exclamó el pelirrojo, riendo.  
Rose sonrió.  
- Lástima que todo esto sea una mera suposición- dijo finalmente Hugo, frunciendo el ceño.  
-C-claro- dijo Rose con una sonrisa leve. Al fin y al cabo, nunca tendría el valor de hacer esas cosas ... pero imaginarlas, pensarlas, era tan excitante ...  
Hugo se retiró momentos después. Rose se quedó allí, pensando, hasta que sonriendo y sin hacer ruido, entró de nuevo en la Madriguera, dirigiéndose a la biblioteca, y en ella, sentada en un silla, y armada con pluma y pergamino comenzó a escribir.  
1. Besar a alguien  
Rose frunció el ceño. Quedaba bien, pero necesitaba algo más ... atrevido.  
_1. Besar a alguien ... apasionadamente._

"Así mejor" pensó la pelirroja, sonrojándose interiormente. A decir verdad, todos sus besos- fantasías, claro está- tenían como protagonista a un único y maravilloso hombre de ojos grises como el acero ... continuó con la lista, ignorando a su corazón, que se agitaba alborotado ante el simple pensamiento de_** él.**_  
_2. Beber whisky de fuego en una taberna._

A Hugo le daría un ataque si la viera en una taberna de mala reputación ... aunque ahora que lo pensaba, no conocía ninguna.

_3. Montar en escoba a horcajadas._

_4. Practicar quidditch._

Rose era increíblemente patosa ...

_5. Tomar parte en un duelo mágico._

_Pero sin hacer daño a nadie,_ pensó ella firmemente_, no quiero heridos._

_6. Lanzar una maldición imperdonable._

Pero al aire, sin apuntar a nadie. Tengo mis límites al fin y al cabo.  
_7. Jugar a los naipes explosivos( en las mazmorras de Slytherin)_

¿Cómo entrar en un lugar vigilado constantemente? Lo tendría que pensar ...  
_8. Ir al Baile de los Caídos (con pareja)._  
Así la asquerosa tía Muriel sufriría la apoplejía por la que tanto habían luchado ella y Hugo.  
_9. Que la persona que me ame me corresponda. Una sola vez._  
Era una lista increíble. Era una lista genial. Era una lista asombrosa, que la hacía sentirse viva.  
Rose Weasley tomó una decisión entonces. Iba a cambiar su vida, empezando esa misma noche.  
Y abrigándose aún más en su capa verde, sujetó su varita con determinación, y haciendo una floritura con su varita, desapareció de la Madriguera.

* * *

Scorpius cabeceaba, tratando de dar con la solución de su problema. No podía evitar pensar que había hecho lo mejor al romper con Edith- su exuberante, preciosa ex novia- pues no se acostaba con ella desde hacía semanas.  
Por ello, cuando la vio aparecer, arrebujada en su capa de tercipelo verde, puso los ojos en blanco.  
-Muy maduro por tu parte Edith- masculló él- te dije que lo nuestro había acabado. Agradece que mis padres no están, sino te hubieran hechado de una patada. En fin...- masculló mientras se daba la vuelta.  
-Emm ... y-yo n-no s-soy Edith- tartamudeó una voz que Scorpius reconoció enseguida como la de Rose Weasley.  
Él se quedó congelado al instante, observando a aquella chiquilla con la que apenas había cruzado dos palabras en toda su vida escolar.  
Luego se alarmó, ella parecía preocupada, nerviosa.  
-¿Pasó algo, Weasley? ¿Acaso hubo algún accidente?- preguntó mientras por los hombros, preocupado.  
-N-no- dijo ella simplemente- s-solo v-venía aquí p-para p-p-pedirte un f-favor.  
-¿Y qué favor es ese Weasley?- preguntó él, algo más tranquilo, aunque extrañado.  
-B-bueno, m-me g-gustaría que m-me besaras. **_Si es p-posible._**

* * *

NOTA DE LA AUTORA: ¿Les ha gustado? ¿Sí, no, tal vez? Manden vociferadores, si es necesario, quiero saberlo, en serio.

**_Este capítulo va total y enteramente dedicado a Portia White, una gran amiga dentro y fuera de esta página. ¡Gracias, eres la mejor!_**


End file.
